Cat 'n' Bug Adventures
by cattydeku
Summary: Short one-shots, angst, comedy, fluff- a little bit of everything inside! :D
1. C1: Dolls

**I slack too much.**

 **Chap:1 Dolls**

In full honesty, it wasn't Marinette's fault that she was bored. She blamed it on Alya, who abandoned her in the middle of a study date to interview some famous girl that had recently enrolled in the school. So now, she was slumped in her chair, slowly spinning around.

Tikki was asleep, her fingers were sore from sewing, and Alya had left her.

The chair continued to spin slowly, and Marinette's eyes blinked dumbly at her room as she spun around.

And around.

And around.

And ar- wait.

The bluenette placed her foot on the ground, her blurring eyes focusing on the pink basket that was on her desk. It sat nice and idly there, as innocent as an angel. Looked very ordinary, nothing special inside.

But in that basket was.. some _entertainment._

 _ **screamscreamscreamscreamscreamscream**_

"Oh, I _love_ you Marinette!" Mini-Adrien flailed its arms around, its button eyes sparkling. Mini-Marinette gasped, holding its hands to her stitched-on mouth.

"Oh, _Adrien!_ I love you too!" Mini-Marinette swayed around giddily and embraced Mini-Adrien. "Now, let's get married, have 3 children, name them Hugo, Louis and Emma! Then we can live together, forever!"

Mini-Adrien patted its hands together and returned Mini-Marinette's embrace. "Oh, that sounds wonderful, Marinette! We can buy some hamsters and cats for us as well!" Mini-Marinette pulled away from the hug, tiny hands covering her stitched-on mouth. Her button eyes glimmered excitedly.

"Oh Adrien! I love you so much!"

"I love you too, Marinette Dupain-Cheng! Let's get married right now!"

 **screamscreamSQUEAL**

Chat Noir hopped onto a random roof, hoping that he didn't make any sound. "Whew, that was a close one! Nice save, right Plagg?" Chat grinned at his ring, and could already hear his kwami grumbling on about wasted energy.

He ignored it with a shrug, and before he took off once more, his ears twitched.

Chat could hear Marinette squealing happily, and gasping out more tear-filled mumbles.

But didn't he just see Alya run down to Lila's apartment? He rose an eyebrow in confusion and turned to the trapdoor below him. What if... there was an Akuma in there?

A growl rumbled out of his throat before he could stop it. Chat jumped off of the roof, amd directly onto the trapdoor.

 **squealsquealsquealSQUEAK!**

Mini-Marinette and Mini-Adrien had their faces smushed against each other, button eyes pushing against each other. Their heads were squished from how much Real-Marinette was pushing them.

Marinette had never been so satisfied before.

How had she never thought of this before?

The dolls started to push more against each other, tiny arms flailing at their necks.

 **SLAM.**

The trapdoor was slammed open with a large sound, but Marinette didn't budge. She was focused on the kiss that was happening in her hands. The poor dolls' eyes were going to pop out soon.

"Princess! Are you oka-" Chat Noir was in a battle stance standing on her bed and gaped at what Marinette was doing.

The bluenette was sitting cross-legged on the floor, her sapphire eyes shimmering with such delight he had ever seen before. Her lips were twisted into a wide smile that was face-splitting, and in her hands were-

Marinette and Adrien dolls.

Not only that, but they were _kissing._ Or were supposed to be kissing, it looked as if they had been stepped on, but instead, the tiny girl was forcing them together so hard, their necks were bent back creepily.

She started hyperventilating, but not at Chat. She started quivering like jelly, and swivelled her head to direct her sparkling gaze at the superhero.

Her smile finally split to say two words.

 _"They kissed."_


	2. C2: Hiccups

**Oh lordie. I snuck onto the computer because this idea popped into my head and I cannot lose another idea!  
Anyways, enjoy the second drabble!**

 **C2: Hiccups  
** ** _A single case of the hiccups can lead to a lot more..._**

* * *

"Hic," Marinette gave a sudden gasp; a hiccup and covered her mouth with a hand. She dropped the fabric and glared angrily at her design. Tikki's giggles were contained by the large cookie in her mouth.

"Seriously?!" Marinette stood up with a huff and angrily tugged at her pigtails. "Out of all the- HIC, other times I could've- HIC, gotten the hiccups, I got it no-HIC, now?!" The bluenette growled angrily and started smacking her throat lightly. "This- HIC, is gonna mess up my entry for th- HIC, the designing contest!"

Tikki downed the rest of the cookie and whizzed in front of Marinette's face and smiled comfortingly, "don't worry, Marinette! Drink a lot of water, or watch a scary movie! Your hiccups will be gone in no time!" The kwami tried to cheer her up sweetly.

Marinette tried to smile, but grimaced when she hiccuped once again.

She sighed tiredly and squinted at the clock. Twelve am already. The bluenette hiccuped again, but managed to groan out an entire sentence without hiccuping, "I'm going to bed, Tikki. Goodnight."

The bluenette drank an eighth of her bottle and finally laid down to sleep. Tikki flew down to the bed her Chosen had made for her, and snuggled up in it. "Goodnight, Marinette." She giggled a bit before finally drifting off to the land of cookies and dreams ..

* * *

The sunlight seeped through the windows and hit Marinette's cheeks. It managed to get through her fingers, and onto her eyelids. She cursed the sun with a groan and rolled over.

It only took her ten minutes to realize her alarm had been blaring for 20 minutes.

Marinette tumbled off of her bed with a squawk and woke Tikki up.

"Tikki! I'm going to be late for school!" She bit out through her teeth, which were holding her ribbons. Her hands were already occupied trying to tie up one pigtail. The kwami rubbed her eyes blearily.

Tikki squinted at her chosen before racing to help her get ready for school.

" _Marinette! Are you awake? Your alarm has been going off for the past 30 minutes!"_ Maman called out from downstairs, and Marinette smashed her hand onto the alarm clock.

The teenager slammed her dresser open and closed as she took some clothes out. "Don't worry maman, I'm getting re- WAH!" She fell over while she tried to pull her pink pants on.

Tikki heaved and pushed the last book with a huff and started scolding her Chosen. "Marinette! You need be more prepared!" Marinette growled and scrambled up, used the dresser as support and pulled her pants up.

"Says the kwami who slept in as well!" The bluenette rolled her eyes, pulled on her blazer and grabbed her purse and bag.

The kwami grabbed a few cookies before flying into the purse.

After making sure she didn't forget anything, Marinette rushed downstairs. "Morning sweetie! Breakfast? Cereal, or dad's specially cooked omelettes?" Papa beamed cheekily at his daughter and grinned playfully under his moustache.

The bluenette shook her head quickly with a sigh, "not this morning papa. Thanks anyway, bye maman, bye papa!"

She kissed them both on their flour-powdered cheeks and stuffed a baguette into her mouth before running off.

The parents gazed off at their daughter before staring at each other sweetly. "Kids these days."

* * *

After finishing the baguette with a loud gulp, Marinette had finally entered the school. "Hey girl!" Alya greeted Marinette with a high five when she spotted the bluenette, "Hey, Al!"

"So guess what happened?!" Alya suddenly turned on her friend with a grin. Without waiting for a response, she continued. "Ladybug dropped a history book! Not only that, it's a book that only our school uses, and only grade 10's use!"

Marinette pales for a second, and feels her bag hurriedly to see if she had forgotten her history book.

There was no unusual large lump in her bag that poked out.

She swallowed down a squeak, and stammered out, "o-oh yeah?" Alya fished out the history book out of her bag and studied it.

"Too bad there's no name on it.." She muttered a bit before turning to the bluenette excitedly, "so? Who do you think it is?"

Marinette unconsciously gripped her purse strap uneasily, "oh, I uh uhm I'm no- oh, Alya, you don't think it's me, do you?" The awkward teenage girl stopped fiddling and blinked innocently at the ombre-haired girl.

Alya stuck out her tongue jokingly, "well, who would think the world's clumsiest girl was Ladybug? I mean, no, but unless you didn't bring your history book with you.." she eyed her friend suspiciously.

Marinette gulped. Before she could answer, the bell rang.

"Saved by the bell, Mari. Catch ya later!" Alya bid her farewell before winking, then running off to her science class. Marinette smiled awkwardly, until her friend was out of sight. She dropped the act and groaned miserably, before making a dash to her own science class.

* * *

"Marinette, have you been paying attention?" Mme. Mendeleiev nasally voice suddenly stopped droning on and was now directed to the bluenette, who squeaked in surprise.

Did anyone else notice that tiny hiccup?

Adrien's ear twitched and blinked up at his classmate. That was the most adorable sound he had heard. It sounded like a, a guinea pig! Or a hamster! She looked mortified, like a deer caught in headlights when she noticed him staring at her.

"Ye-yes, Mme!" she stuttered out.

" _Hic,_ " The hiccup came back and it was louder than before. Louder, as in everyone heard her.

The entire class gaped at their classmate, who had made such an adorable sound. Chloe snorted with laughter, "that sounded _so_ stupid! Ahahaha!" She didn't bother to hold back, she was laughing like a pig.

Marinette's bottom lip quivered anxiously, her eyes darting around, sometimes landing on Adrien.

"Then what did I just say? Was it true or false?" Their teacher glared at the bluenette who hiccuped again and started fiddling with her fingers.

"I-uh, uh- HIC!" Before she could stop it, another hiccup escaped her throat. She smacked it lightly and scrunched up her nose. Chloe started obnoxiously laughing again.

"That's it! No more interruptions! Sit down, be quiet before I make you go to the principal's office!" She barked at Marinette, who glanced down gave another tiny hiccup. The bluenette shrunk under her glare and slid down her seat silently.

After a few moments of the teacher writing on the board, she spoke again.

"If you mix this formula with any oth-" The already infuriated teacher stopped pacing around when she heard another hiccup. She glared at the unfortunate student again, and spat out, "MARINETTE! Enough! Go to the principal's office!" Mme Mendeleiev snapped at Marinette who deflated, packed up her belongings and wallowed out of the classroom with another hiccup. Chloe didn't bother to suppress the cackle, but was immediately shut up by the teacher.

* * *

After being granted an hour of detention after school, Marinette returned home at lunch time. "Tikki," She groaned as she flopped onto her chaise, and the kwami zipped out of her purse, "my hiccups aren't gone."

Tikki 'awwed' and touched Marinette's cheek and began encouraging her. "Marinette, don't worry! They'll pass soon."

Marinette hiccuped, but smiled back, then scowled, "I embarrassed myself in front of Adrien, nonono... I sounded so _stupid.._ " Before she could say any more, Tikki cut in, "no, Marinette! It sounds very cute!"

The bluenette's lips widened slightly, "really?" The kwami nodded honestly, "yes! Don't worry, it's not going to haunt you for the rest of your life!"

Marinette gave a sigh. Before she could reply, a scream was heard by both of the beings. "Tikki, time to transform!" Her earrings lit up. "Tikki, sp- _HIC!_ " She hiccuped. Marinette groaned, and chugged some more water before calling out again. "Tikki, spots o-HIC." The bluenette growled with frustration and pulled on her pigtails, hard.

"TIKKI, SPOTS- _HIC!"_

 _"TIKKI, S- **HIC!** "_

"Tikki, spots ON!" Finally, she succeeded in saying the phrase without being interrupted, and in a flash of pink, she was off.

* * *

Chat Noir was fending off Doctor Payne's killer needles when Ladybug got to the scene. She hadn't hiccuped yet, so she was certain that there would be no more interruptions for now. Ladybug edged in forward, arm stretched out to grab the akumatized object; his wristwatch. Right when she was about to curl her fingers around the object, something interrupted her.

And it wasn't that one civilian that constantly distracted the superheroes.

It was-

" _Hic."_ Her outstretched hand flew to her mouth, bluebell eyes wide in shock.

 _WHAT?! WHY NOW?!_

"Ladybug! And Chat Noir!" The akumatized victim jumped back and held his hands up; one controlling the floating syringes, the other one open wide. "Hand over your Miraculouses! Or face the consequences!" He duplicated the syringe and snarled, "I am Doctor Payne! The one akuma that will defeat you!"

Chat Noir growled back, "never!", however, Ladybug simply hiccuped. "GOD FRICKING DAMMIT!" She stomped her feet with rage and tried her best to keep her glare on the akuma.

Displeased with their answers, flicked his wrist, the syringes flying at them like darts. They both managed to dodge them by bending and jumping around, until: "Hiccup." She jerked with the sudden hiccup, her chest suddenly jerking up, going to be impaled with a needle soon.

Chat's eyes widened, "Ladybug!" he flung his baton towards the needle, and narrowly saved Ladybug, who collapsed onto the ground with shock.

Regaining her composure, she stood up, and dragged herself and Chat onto a rooftop. Payne threw a number of syringes at the building, the biggest one going to the smallest one as they were shot higher, and climbed up them.

Ladybug scowled at this, and pulled out her yoyo. She flung it up, "LUCKY CH- _HIC!"_ no sparkles, no flash, no object. The yoyo came back down and hit her on the head. She growled at the yoyo. On the other hand, Doctor Payne was on the same roof as them, and started creating syringes.

The spandex-clad super heroine jumped onto the next rooftop, and then another. Her partner followed after her.

" _LUCKY CHARM!" F_ inally, a bouquet of flowers fell into her hand. "Those flowers for me, m'lady?" Chat suggested with a wink, and Ladybug pushed his face away.

Glancing around, she spotted the akumatized victim, then Chat's baton.

"Chat, batter up!" Ladybug flung the bouquet at Chat, who used his cat reflexes and hit it with all his might. It 'exploded', and the petals flew everywhere. They caught Payne offguard, some spinning onto his nose, and he started to sneeze, mucus dripping. When he rose his arms up, ready to sneeze again, Ladybug zipped in, snatched the pen and broke it.

She purified the akuma, and her earrings started to beep. "Ah, C- _hic,_ Chat, gotta go and get rid of these stupid hiccups. Bug out!" She yoyo'd away, and Chat watched with entranced eyes. Until...

 _Hiccup._

She hesitated for a second, and began to fall. Chat's eyes widened, and he rushed to her aid immediately.

* * *

She felt the flip in the stomach as she was falling.

Ladybug blinked, and realized she was metres away from death. She squeezed her eyes shut and whimpered, "all this 'cause of some damn hiccups?!"

She waited for the impact to come, but there was none.

It took her a minute to realize that she was in Chat Noir's arms. "Got you falling for me already, Bugaboo," he smiled with relief and hugged her. She returned the embrace wordlessly, shocked from the fall. It was a nice, warm, fluttery feeling, hugging her best friend.

Until . . .

 **(A/N: You thought she was gonna hiccup again? Jokes on you :^) )**

 _Beep beep beep beep beep._

Her earrings beeped violently, and Ladybug was tossed back into reality.

She tried to sling her yoyo to escape, but, " _hic._ "

Again, she hesitated and nearly dropped her yoyo. The last sounds of her Miraculous were heard until a flash of pink, and..

Chat Noir was staring at Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

The love of his life was the cute, clumsy girl who sat in front of him.

He could sweep her off her feet with ease now. His Ladybug.

The one.

The thought of dating his beloved made him giddy.

For a few seconds, their silence let them notice how loud Paris is; the loud cars honking, sirens wailing, the chatter below.

"Oh my claws," Chat breathed out after a few moments.

Marinette's eyes were wide with horror, and whispered,

" _Oh my fuckin' god._ '

There was one upside to this.

The hiccups were gone.

* * *

 **LOVE ME! I actually wanna go on with one-shots! I abandoned the Renard Rouge story because the kwami's canon name came out, it had no planning, Nathanael wasn't a good choice, and due to inactivity, the long file I had been working on was deleted. Have no fear, a new story is near! And I'm writing up some one-shots!**

 **Anyways, if you want a sneak-peek of the new story, there's only one word to describe it.**

 _ **'Yandere'.**_

 **Catch y'all laters! Fang out!**

 _-AltFanG_


	3. C3: You're so slow!

**Alright. Don't hate me for this.**

 _ **C3: You're so slow!**_

* * *

Ladybug, once again had beaten Chat Noir on a race to the top of the Eiffel Tower. "Chaton, you're way too slow. Get faster, and then we'll finally be even." She joked, poking his bell. A small 'ting' sounded, and they both laughed.

"I'll catch you soon my lady," Chat flirted, "I'll be here to catch you when you fall for me." Ladybug rolled her eyes at his move, and pushed his face away, which was closing in on her. "Pfft, like that'd ever happen."

He would get her one day.

He promised her.

* * *

Another statue unveiling was being held at the park, another statue on the other side. Ladybug was already there, leaning on the statue and signing autographs. The spotted superhero smiled cheerfully, and waved at everyone.

There was a sound of feet landing on the grass, and everyone swivelled around to see Chat Noir arrive, looking exhausted.

Ladybug called him over, and his expression immediately improved, "You're so slow, Chat!" Chat rubbed his nape, embarrassed.

"Sorry m'lady. Just had a tough day, my schedule's packed, my diets really.. _less,_ and my dad's.." the black-cat sighed sadly, "he's just not around that much, y'know?"

Her joking expression changed to concerned, and she slung her arm around him. He flushed red, but his mask concealed that. "Chat, I'm always here for you, okay?" She comforted him softly, so no one else heard, "and Paris is here for us too." She motioned to the growing crowd. He gave her a weary smile, and waved to the crowd, accepting to sign autographs.

"Chat Noir is in the house!" The black-cat yelled out over the excited chatter, and pandemonium was present.

"Who ships LadyNoir?!" Chat yelled, and everyone called out, replying to the superhero. Ladybug groaned and rolled her eyes at her partner. "I do too!" He screamed excitedly, and out of nowhere, a banner reading " _LADYNOIR!"_ was in sight of everyone.

Everyone whooped and took out banners of their own, and Ladybug facepalmed.

Goddammit, Chat.

* * *

Ladybug deflected another arrow with her yoyo, grunting. Arch grinned maliciously, as he closed in on his prey. The superhero glanced around, "where is that damn cat?!" she asked out loud in frustration, and a smooth voice was heard.

"Right here, m'lady." The akumatized victim whipped around to face the leather-clad superhero and growled and shot more arrows at him. He dodged and deflected them with his baton skilfully and vaulted over him, and next to his partner.

"Dammit Chat, you're so slow! Get here a little faster, y'know?!" Ladybug huffed out angrily as she deflected more arrows.

"Sorry Ladybug, my kwami was busy being a nasty pig," he muttered with annoyance, glaring down at his ring. She sighed in response, accepting the excuse.

" _Why are you ignoring ME?!_ " the akuma screamed out, full of rage. A wave of arrows came their way.

However, minutes later, the ladybugs flooded the city of Paris, and healed everything back to normal.

"Try not to be late again, okay Chat?" Ladybug poked her partner, and he smiled back.

"Anything for you, m'lady."

* * *

The fireworks burst in the night sky, melting into the dark after exploding.

Ladybug sat on the Eiffel tower, legs dangling. It was a year after the superheroes had made their debut, and Paris had decided to celebrate it with songs, fireworks, feasts and work.

And Chat Noir was late, again.

The fireworks of green and red floated in the sky. There was a bustling crowd below the tower. Laughter echoed through the city.

Boots clanged heavily behind Ladybug, and started dangling next to Ladybug.

"About time Chat, you're so slow!" She scoffed and crossed her arms, keeping her gaze fixated on the celebrations. An airy chuckle followed after. "Sorry, Ladybug. Got held back again," he sighed miserably, and shuffled closer to Ladybug. She didn't make any move, but instead leaned on her partner.

They stayed silent, feeling content in the celebrations.

A year passed being with his lady.

One glorious year, one of the best he's ever had.

* * *

Adrien kneeled down, head hanging depressingly. His shaking, bony hands traced the words on the tomb in front of him.

" **MARINETTE DUPAIN-CHENG, ALSO KNOWN AS THE HERO, LADYBUG. LOVING DAUGHTER AND FRIEND. BRAVE PROTECTOR OF CIVILLIANS, PARTNER OF CHAT NOIR. SHE LAYS IN PEACE."**

No, Ladybug- Marinette was more than that. She was who Chat Noir loved, adored, befriended. She was more than everything in the world to him. Adrien loved her, and he never got to tell her.

He never told his love about his true feelings. The flirting wasn't a joke. The conversations they had were engraved in his mind forever.

He parted his chapped lips, and started to let the dam flow,

 _"I was too slow."_


	4. C4: Mon Princesse

**Okay, Okay.  
I'm sorry for that last chapter. I was in a horrible mood, haha. I was supposed to post some more angst but I didn't want to shred your hearts into little tiny pieces :)**

 **Young children, be advised, some _maturer_ talk going on here. Proceed at your own risk. Mentions of rape, but only one. Just to be safe though.**

 _ **C4: Mon**_ Princesse

* * *

Princess Marinette was cornered, backed up against the wall.

Captain Theo was breathing heavily, consumed by lust.

The orchestra of the ball was heard faintly, a few rooms away. Laughter and chatter drifted by. The panting was the loudest sound she could hear. "Marinette," Theo started. He lifted a finger to her chin, and then to her lips. She quivered like jelly in fear, sapphire orbs barely visible in the storage room. The captain suddenly grabbed her face and pulled it near his, mere inches away.

"I- I can't hold back anymore," he continued, desire and passion visible in his eyes. "You're so beautiful, alluring; you're the most beautiful girl in all the lands." He started to lean in, and started whispering in a husky voice, "be mine." Marinette said nothing, too frightened to make a move.

Theo smirked with pleasure in her petrified condition, snaked his arms down to her waist, to the bottom of her silky dress. Her breath hitched as he lifted it up with one finger. Too consumed in what he was doing, he didn't notice the pair of green, cat-like eyes glaring at him in the dark. He didn't hear the door creak open as a masked catboy prowled in. Marinette did.

Her eyes widened in more fear. The infamous Chat Noir had somehow slipped passed the guards and here.. she was going to get raped by the two men that she despised the most.

The young captain opened his lips, and his tongue brushed her lips. He felt the sudden breath she inhaled, and started to close his eyes. His hands were climbing higher. The princess pushed against the wall, desperate to get away, but no avail. When she looked at where the glowing green eyes were,

 _they were closer._

They looked so angry. So much hatred swam in those emeralds. So much distaste, and disgust.

Her stomach flipped with a jolt and tears threatened to spill.

Marinette watched as he bared his claws with moist eyes, and released a low hiss.

Theo whipped around to see the outlaw and stammered out, "Ch-chat Noir!" The villain only narrowed his eyes and glared at him, not saying a word. "Y-you're interrupting me and my princess, get out before I call the guards!"

The cat criminal stared at him with a blank expression, impossible to make out what he was thinking. After a few seconds of the low clinks of glass and the music suddenly changing to low, dancing music, Chat Noir smoothly replied, "interrupting what? Your _raping_ session? The guards? I knocked them out, nothing more than a few scratches." He took a quick glance at his clawed gloves, then back to Theo. "People like you disgust me. People who soil the pure maiden's body and soul."

Theo's knees buckled in fear, horror visible in his eyes. He pushed Marinette out of the way, to the dusty ground where she fell with a groan. Chat bared his teeth at that.

The captain drew his sword and bit out furiously, " _Préparez-vous à être détruits, Chat Noir!"_ He quickly stepped in and attempted to surprise the cat with a stab, but he simply sidestepped.

Theo growled, and started swinging his sword, making multiple fake-outs and real slashes.

Chat Noir blinked nonchalantly as he dodged with his hands behind him, jumping around. Finally, being fed up with the child play, he stomped the sword to the ground, and grabbed the loser by the neck.

Forest-green eyes studied the captain. "Humm, what to do with you?" Chat Noir looked back at Marinette with.. _concern?_ And returned his observant gaze back to his victim. He was like jelly, quivering crazily. He spluttered and tried to cry out when the villain started cutting his neck lightly with his claws, but another one of his hands held his mouth closed. Thinking back to when he was closing in on the princess, he was going to _tongue kiss her._ That filth. That rotten piece of shit. But the lightbulb within him lit up. His corner of his mouth perked up and purred, "I know just the thing for you,"

He released him, then kicked him to the ground strongly. Theo choked out in pain and scrambled across the floor, to where Marinette was. He hid behind her, and cried out, "take her! J-just leave me alone, _please.._ "

Marinette widened her eyes with terror and looked back and forth between Chat and Theo.

 _Him take her?!_

Chat spat at his face, narrowly missing Marinette; _purr-fect aim._

"No," he said coldly, and crawled on all fours, making his way to Marinette. Stuck in her train of thought, she didn't realize her face was being cupped by the number one wanted outlaw. " _Purr-_ incess, look away now. You don't want to know what happens next."

Being the stubborn daughter she was, she stuck her nose in the air, "I can handle it, Chat Noir. Don't patronize me."

The criminal slightly smirked, and loomed over his new prey.

 _Theo Barbot._

He lifted his chin up, and opened his mouth forcefully. Theo made some incoherent gurgling sounds in surprise before Chat Noir reached in and..

 _a juicy ripping sound was heard, along with the screaming of agony._

The music stopped. Everyone heard everything.

Chat threw the tongue into the dark corner, and stood up, pleased with his work.

Marinette gaped in shock, although Chat had covered most of the view. She could see and hear the dripping blood, and heard the light thud of the tongue when it was thrown away.

"Guards! Over here!" Someone yelled.

"Daddy! I told you that Marinette girl was in league with Chat Noir!" Chloe Bourgeois cried out.

Chat's eyes widened. He turned to Marinette, "you need to come with me now." He ordered. "Wai- no- WHA-?!" she was interrupted by Chat Noir picking her up bridal style, yelling out a spell which made the wall rot and fester.

He rammed into the wall, shoulder first and it crumbled away with ease, as if it were just paper.

"Let's go!" Chat Noir ran on the rooftops, staying away from the light. Marinette squeezed her eyes, hoping that the nightmare would end.

But the wind kept pushing on her face, informing her that this was indeed happening.

Oh, sweet lord.

* * *

The two were in a hut, seemingly made by Chat Noir himself as a hideout. The cat-boy paced around the hut muttering his thoughts, while Marinette awkwardly stood in the corner.

Anger returned to her, remembering now, she will probably live here for the rest of her life.

Or worse, get killed.

Or even worse, get raped, _then_ killed.

She whined quietly and crossed her arms.

"Well? Where's my thank you?" Chat rose an eyebrow. Now that there was better lighting, you could finally see the villain completely. He had wiped his black and green facepaint away, revealing a youthful face, glimmering emerald eyes, and sunshine blonde hair. He seemed really familiar...

"Thank you? Now I'm going to get stuck here, living with you! Or get killed by you! Or get _raped by you!_ So why do you need a stupid thank you? I don't have to thank you!" She burst out, face red with anger.

Chat blinked with confusion, before guffawing. Marinette only rose an eyebrow with confusion. "Me? Hurt you? No, no, no. You're too pure, I love you too much!"

The princess's mouth was now a perfect 'o'. "...what..?"

* * *

"I think it's time for you to finally know."

Chat Noir set the porridge away, ignoring the whining Marinette, "know what? Gimme back my porridge, it's mine~"

He sighed and chuckled, before looking up through his golden locks. "We've been living together for a year now, I think it's time for you to learn about what happened to me." His expression turned solemn, and his eyes were locked on Marinette.

"Huh? Go on, please do,"

The blonde bit his lips and sighed again, loudly.

"I was Adrien Agreste, son of the chief tailor, Gabriel Agreste. I ran away because my mother had died, I stole a loaf of bread and was caught, and lord knows what would've happened to me if I went back home." he confessed, voice wavering, full of anxiety.

Marinette blinked. "You're the missing son of my former designing idol, Gabriel Agreste." It sounded more like a statement more than a question. He slowly nodded, "you're not surprised, m'lady?"

She laughed at him warmly, and stared at him kindly, full of humour. "Oh minou, you're full of surprises. Now, I say you should go home." She caressed his cheek gently and smiled. "Your papa will be waiting for you," she whispered.

* * *

Flowers littered the garden, and Adrien spun Marinette in the air, laughing joyfully. Rose petals were showered upon them, their smiling families and friends laughing loudly and happily. The crowd cheered as they kissed, sealing their love. Clapping, music, happiness, Adrien.

Marinette smiled at the fond memories they had together, and chuckled when she recalled her first rocky encounter with Chat- no, Adrien. While the families chattered excitedly, the newly-weds gazed at each other with such love.

 _"Mon chaton,"_

 _"Mon Princesse."_

* * *

 ***sobs quietly* where's my happy ending? :( enjoy, you guys!**


	5. C5: We stole the show

**... I'm just depressed. Nothing to worry about, nothing to see here. I haven't updated in ages, I'm sorry for that. I've just feeling really out of it. I got obsessed with Fairy Tail, so oops. My** ** _best friend left me_** **so oops. The guy I** ** _loved with all my heart_** **left me, so oops. My family's too busy, so oops. Everything's messed up with me, haha. This is just me hating on life lol.**

 **I'm just too exhausted to wrack my brain for little ideas for this collection, and I've barely made any. Probably going to delete all my stories concerning MLB and focus on FT and life.**

 **If this came to be depressing, I'm happy to take a punch in the face so I can wake up and start over.**

 **Onto the fic.**

* * *

Marinette let out a low hum, stroking the flowers that lay in front of stone. Her baby blue eyes had no life in them, dark bags hanging underneath them. Her lips that were pursed together, a thin line across the bottom of her face, were chapped.

Her wrists that had the shimmering paint of red oozing out, were kept hidden by the long sleeved denim jacket. Her arms were dirtied and scratched, as if she had cried on the ground for hours, clutching her arms and digging her nails into them, blaming herself as if she did the most horrible thing in the world. Her once bright blue orbs never really focused on anything. Her rosy cheeks were now hollow, as if she'd be starving.

And she was.

Before, she was.

Now it's all numb. Her pain and anguish suddenly disappeared after a few months of mourning. She'd gotten used to it by now. Everyone had left her.

 _Alya_. The whispers and mumbles at school were like a ton of bricks. Marinette kept pushing her nails into her arms and bit her bottom lip. She bled everywhere. Rumors were spread, saying she was mentally sick and had psychotic episodes. Alya questioned her best friend, but she began hyperventilating and ran out of the room in a blink of an eye. When she tried to talk or comfort her, the dead blue eyes that bore into her own sent shivers crawling up her spine.

She said she'd give her a week of space until she calmed down.

Weeks turned into months.

Months turned into a year.

A year turned into..

Who even bothered to count?

Alya was seen, laughing and snorting at her new best friends at the university, not a single thought of Marinette running through her mind.

 _Her classmates._

They sent worried glances at their depressed classmate. She quivered under their gazes, so they started ignoring her as best as they could. Mylene tried to comfort her in the girls' room, but she burst into tears and dashed out quickly. Soon, she faded into the background. All were happy, laughing, joking, living. If one looked at the corner, they would see the bluenette looking longingly at the group.

 _Her parents._

They tried to trap her in her room, to try to talk to her. As they closed in, Marinette started crying, thrashing about.

"Sweetie, please, calm do-" Her mother tried to relax her daughter, but immediately slapped. She started screaming and stamping, visions flickering into her sight.

"We're tr-" " _I'm trying to help you._ " Her father's voice melted into the kind, gentle one. His forest green eyes mesmerised her, his toothy grins giving her a pang of confidence. Now, the emeralds were trapped under his eyelids, his lips in a neutral expression. Six feet under.

She began to wail loudly, catching the attention of passing-by's.

After that, they avoided their daughter, pretended she wasn't there. As if they never smiled with the tears welling up in their eyes, gazing down at the baby girl who started crying when she was given birth to.

 _Adrien._

Marinette nearly burst out laughing at the mention of his name.

He was _dead._

He left her, because of her.

 _Papillon was warping everywhere, striking Chat Noir with his staff. The dark butterflies obscured his vision. A laugh full of malice taunted him._

 _"Cataclysm!" The cat-boy yelled out. Ladybug was on the ground, helplessly watching. Legs mangled and broken, she was surprised she was still conscious. She was the one who came rushing in without a plan, the anger pumping in her veins. Now, without a plan, they were trapped in the dark room._

 _Chat destroyed the staff with the dark bubbles frothing over it. The villain snarled, and went into a stance._

 _Ladybug knew what was going to happen. Her eyes widened with panic, and screamed, "CHAT! LOOK OUT!" But even then, before her voice reached his ears, Papillon had tackled him, and they were falling out of the window._

 _Everything happened in slow motion; the glass shattering, the grunt of surprise, the crying of the spotted-heroine._

 _Ladybug pulled herself over to the window, trying to look for her partner, if he was okay._

 ** _No._**

 _He was on the ground, blood spreading out before him. His arms were bent at strange angles, his head snapped sideways. His eyes were wide open, tears beginning to roll out. His legs were mangled, brutally bloodied and snapped._

 _The villain had used him as a cushion, but was hacking out blood. He died anyway._

 _Ladybug covered her mouth and wailed loudly._

Marinette sighed at the memory. That was ages ago; why couldn't it stop tampering with her feelings. She trudged away.

 _"We used to have it all," Chat Noir panted out when he saw a door, butterflies squeezing out._

 _"But now's our curtain call," He continued as he watched Ladybug, anger blazing as she kicked the door down._

 _"So hold for the applause," The blonde glared around the room and spotted the villain, in the corner with an evil smirk plastered on, "oh."_

 _"And wave out to the crowd," he grabbed his baton and stood back as Ladybug, without warning, lashed out at him, "take our final bow,"_

 _After she was beaten with ease, Chat Noir jumped out, teeth gritted, and swung his staff at his opponent. "It's our time to go,"_

 _He was struck several times before he murmured out, "but at least we stole the show."_

 _He smiled at her sadly, trying to spread his determination. "Least we stole the show, oh"_

 _"CHAT!"_

 _The air was knocked out of his lungs, but he kept on wheezing out, "least we stole the show."_

 _They twisted and turned, "at least we stole the show,"_

 _A punch in his face didn't stop him from smiling and continuing, "least we stole the show,"_

 _He squeezed his eyes for the impact._

 _Pain, snap, break, numb._

She found herself at a cliff. The wind whistled, the view overlooked Paris. She looked over it with a sorrowful smile, and then glanced down.

"At least we stole the show," she let her legs give out. She was falling. The wind whistled in her ears, the tears were flowing for the first time in a while. The ground looked closer and closer, and she closed her eyes, eyelashes fluttering to a close gracefully.

Marinette swallowed the lump in her throat and whispered,

" _Adrien._ "

* * *

 **The song is Stole the Show by KYGO featuring Parson James.**


	6. C6: HE MUST NEVER KNOW!

**I've decided, I'm not abandoning this. I mean, c'mon, only 5 chapters? Lameeee. And I couldn't keep you guys there forever. Hopefully, this makes up for last time.**

* * *

 _One-shot: HE MUST NEVER KNOW!  
Chapter 6  
In which alcohol is mistaken for water.. and superheroes are confused with crushes.  
_

* * *

 _I own nothing._

* * *

Marinette had just wanted to get to the kitchen, get a glass of water, and go back to sleep. But nooo, since her parents had recently celebrated their anniversary together, the alcohol was where the water was supposed to be. The bluenette didn't even look at what she was holding, her eyes were still bleary.

She drank the whole cup.

Believe it or not, Mari is a light drinker.

And does not respond well to a whole glass of alcohol.

What do you get when you give Marinette alcohol?

A scarily, brutally truthful Marinette, who is overly happy and isn't afraid to give out any secrets.

She staggered back to her room and called for her transformation. The bluenette didn't understand why she suddenly felt dizzy, but she needed some midnight air to keep her senses normal.

Ladybug sat on the Eiffel tower, watching the town below her sleep soundly. Most lights were switched off and some dark cars drove past. Not that she cared right now, she snorted.

Her fuzzy blue eyes somehow caught sight of the leather-clad catboy sitting down on a building. Ladybug's vision was still acting strange, and didn't notice the sad gleam in his emerald eyes.

"Ahhhaaa~!" The spotted heroine slurred. "Some f _uuuuuun_ time~!" She miraculously (pun not intended) managed to zip down, until she gave out at the last moment and crashed onto the building, eliciting a pain yelp from her partner.

Ladybug laid on his chest and blinked at him. Chat had confusion written all over his face as he was sprawled across the roof. After a long silence and the quiet squinting of the bluenette's eyes, she cried out, "ahahahaha~! There are two Chats!" She pinched his face and cooed.

"L-Ladybug- wha- wait.." Chat spluttered but stopped when the stench of alcohol hit his nose. He narrowed his eyes suspiciously and drawled, "Ladybug, are you dr _uu_ nk?"

Ladybug sat up and tilted her head. She wrinkled her nose as she struggled to remember. "Uuhh, I think..?" Finally, she shook her head. "N-naahhh, I went to go get a midnight drink of water, that's all.. Chaah _aat_ , I'm not drunk, believe me. I think." Her voice kept dragging off and slurring randomly, and Chat internally facepalmed.

"You wouldn't have happened to- I don't know, mistaken the water for alcohol, right?" Chat questioned. Ladybug closed her eyes to think.

"Hmmmmaybe." She whispered drunkly.

Chat sighed at this, removed her from his lap and continued to gaze at the stars.

A soft breeze blew and the duo sighed contently.

"Ladybug, Bugaboo," Chat turned to his partner. "You wouldn't happen to have someone in your heart, would you?" He peered at her curiously.

Ladybug's expression turned giddy and sighed dreamily, "oh yes." She smiled widely at the thought of..

 _Adrien~~_

"Adrienn~.. he's so perfect and kind and ahh.. ahhhhhh~.." Ladybug continued to sigh happily when the rough memory of her crush brushing her shoulder flitted past. Chat slumped at this.

"Oh well, catcha later, M'lady!" he said, sadness in his tone but the spotted heroine brushed it off, too drunk to notice.

"WAIT! HE MUST NEVER KNOWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" he heard the last few words.

Her partner was now out of site, and before Ladybug could sit down again, she was chased away by an angry resident, who lived in the house she had crashed into.

"Sheesh, what's the big deal?" Marinette stuck out her tongue and returned home before that straw broom could rip her apart.

* * *

The next morning just before school, there was an akuma attack. The booze's effect was still working, but Marinette brushed the problem off. She could get through this, right?

The most recently akumatized victim broke into her room, right before she uttered the magic words. "Tikki- EEP!" She screamed, throwing a lamp at him with surprising force and climbing up onto her balcony, slightly staggering.

"TIKKI, DOTS ON!"

Immediately after screaming those words, the dotted-hero heard someone land and grab her shoulder. She squealed in surprise.

"Hey easy there. You alright?" A deep voice from behind startled her.

Instead of greeting, she just thrust a finger at him. Her eyes widened comically and she screeched, "HE MUST NEVER KNOW!"

A tumbleweed from nowhere tumbled by.

"uhm.. Princess?" Chat asked, worried. Marinette blinked dumbly, and looked at herself.

She wasn't in her magical spandex. She didn't have a mask on. She didn't have the confidence.

Marinette lowered her head and scratched it, shrugging at him sheepishly, "uh- erm.. oops?"

Chat Noir stared at her with a bewildered expression, the phrase echoing in his mind. "Um.. okay then." He shrugged and carried her away from the danger.

"I am triggered." Marinette said as an excuse when he asked her.

* * *

It was finally class. Marinette was exhausted and laid her head on the desk. ' _HE MUST NEVER KNOW! ADRIEN AGRESTE~~ HE MUST NEVER KNOW!"_ her words echoed in her brain like a mantra. In her short dream trance, a hand grabbed her shoulder for the second time today.

"Hey," a familiar, smooth voice rolled out from next to her.

Her response?

She freaked out, thinking it was Chat and grabbed him by his collar and hissed warningly, "ADRIEN AGRESTE MUST NEVER KNOW!" He blinked stupidly and terrified.

It took a few seconds of awkward silence and the class gawking at them to realize Marinette was holding her crush up by his collar, his feet barely touching the ground. Her expression turned into a mortified one, turned red, squeaked and dropped him, landing on his butt.

"I am _sooo_ sorry! I didn't mean to I'm just-" Adrien cut her off with an airy laugh, which she squinted at stupidly. After recovering, he smirked (she fangirled internally) and whispered so only she could hear.

"At lunch, in the library. I need to ask you something."

...

Marinette was taken to the infirmary for a burning fever and bloody nose.

* * *

 **It's really late, I'm exhausted and thus, my writing is just.. strange.. I'm so stressed out, ughhhh but this was fun to write! ^.^ There might be a couple of errors, it might seem a little stupid, but it should brighten you up from last time.**

 **Laters, taterssssssssssssssssssssssss**

 **-from a slightly drunk FanGirl**


	7. Chapter 7

**Just what Hawkmoth sees when he tries to akumatize a certain bluenette..**

* * *

"Muahahaha... this child certainly seeks a clear path to her desires.." Hawkmoth smirked evilly at his screen, watching the bluenette mope in despair for reasons he didn't care for. He outstretched his hand and a pure, white butterfly flew onto his palm. The villain used his other hand to cage it in, then concentrated the dark powers onto it. He released it, saying, "Fly away my evil akuma, and akumatize this heartbroken child!"

* * *

Marinette sulked to herself about how she failed to confess her feelings to Adrien, _again._ She lunged through the road, narrowly missing a speeding truck, tripped over the gutter and threw the cupcakes and card in the air, all landing on her head when she fell.  
Chloe laughed at her when she saw the girl, and catwalked to Adrien, calling his pet name.

The sunshine blonde looked worriedly at Marinette, mouthing an ' _are you alright?'_ question before he was dragged off.

She groaned at the memory, and opened the pack of tissues to wipe her hair. A shower was a must when she got home.

Something caught her eye. She moved her vision from her tissues to the floating blurred blob of black.

 _'An akuma?!'_ Marinette went into panic mode. It came closer and closer. _'Heading for **me?!'**_ She took off.

* * *

"Escape is futile, my dear," Hawkmoth chuckled darkly as he witnessed his next victim try to run away.

The victim turned around corners and ran across roads, all the while screaming profanity to the akuma. She suddenly ducked into a building. Hawkmoth smirked. She was corner. There was no way-

 _Wait._

 _What is that?_

 ** _Outdoor Bug Repellent Store_**

 _Running from an akuma? Quick, get in here now! 30% off all butterfly repellents and sprays!_

Hawkmoth froze, and slowly paled.

 _Nononononononononononno. Not Gabriel the II. NO._

The butterfly was close to the store, nearly there.

Suddenly, the bluenette emerged from the shop, carrying a plastic bag.

"GO TO HELL, YOU PIECE OF FLOATING CRAP!" She threw the receipt at the butterfly. Hawkmoth's jaw went slack. This girl had no sanity.

Then, her big guns came out.

Everything went in slow motion.

This victim brought out the spray.

Hawkmoth's eyes widened in panic.

She opened the can.

" _NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_ hAWKMoth screamed, but it was too late...

...

 _SPLAT!_

The former butterfly was now a pancake on the store's wall.

Marinette clapped her hands proudly, picked up the bug spray and waltzed home.

Hawkmoth stared blankly at the closing screen.

' _What the hell did I just see?'_

* * *

 **Lmao wat**


	8. C8: Dolls- another view and beyond!

**I just read through all my reviews.. THANK YOU ALL! I love you guys and I thank you all for the support! Some of you guys have no idea how much your reviews mean to me! ^.^**

 **Adrien's reaction to Marinette and the dolls (ch1)...**

* * *

Marinette was a small, shy girl that always seemed to be intimidated by him. Sometimes, he saw the braver side of her when she defended her classmates against Chloe, but he always seemed to be the secret that made her succumb to stutters and fainting.

No one ever explained to him why she behaved like that. Since he didn't have any experience in socializing with people up until now, he had no idea what was going on.

The internet didn't help either; there were mixed answers, and it just confused him.

Everything was unexplained until...

...

It was one of those days where Adrien's schedule was packed, and at the end of the day he was exhausted. Well, this was actually one of the many days, but something about today made him feel more tired than usual.

The day wasn't very jam-packed, as it just contained his fail at making his first conversation with his first friend, Chloe clinging onto him, akuma running loose, father being distant.

But what other way could you relieve your stress if you ran above the Parisian rooftops?

The sun had set, the sky melting into various colors. It was finally dark, and Plagg finished his Camembert.

Excited for his journey, he held out his hand, yelling, "Plagg, claws out!"

* * *

It wasn't patrol night, so of course Ladybug wasn't out and about like he was. It would've been quite lonesome if it wasn't for the adrenaline rushing in his ears, beckoning him to jump across rooftop after rooftop.

He saw a familiar ombre reporter, and hid until she was out of sight. Alya, the most ambitious aspiring journalist, hurried her way to Lila's, answering a promised interview.

Chat's cat eyes saw no any other onlooker, so he continued on.

It was fun, until he came to the realization of something important.

 _Grumble, grumble._

His stomach begged to be filled.

Chat grimaced, forgetting that he had skipped out on dinner.

His mood declined a little bit, but the faint sound of jingling bells and the whiff of cinnamon attracted him.

Chat followed the source of the aroma, until his curious eyes fell upon the Dupain-Cheng bakery that was only a few jumps away. Her room's light was still on, a faint silhouette swaying side to side.

A certain princess was still awake.

He grinned with delight. What other way could he spend his boring night but with his first friend, Marinette Dupain-Cheng?

The leather-clad hero bounded eagerly to the balcony, almost tripping. He let out a breath he had been holding and glanced at his ring with a smirk, "Whew, that was a close one! Nice save, right Plagg?"

In the back of his mind, he could hear his kwami grumbling on about wasted energy. The mischievous blonde ignored the little voice. with a shrug.

He vaulted onto another building, when his ears twitched.

A soft, yet excited voice- probably Marinette's- was gasping and and squealing very loudly. Chat hesitated for a moment. Didn't he see Alya rushing _away_ from the bakery

Who was there?

Was it an.. akuma?

Alarmed, he clumsily vaulted over a building and braced for impact as he came closer and closer to the trapdoor. Marinette had gone quiet. Chat pushed on his baton more and retracted it, pushed his feet first and crashed through the trapdoor.

Chat was ready to face whoever dared to touch his princess. As soon as his boots made contact with the trapdoor, he started speaking, "Princess! Are you oka-"

He was cut off by the sight in front of him.

What he saw was..

 _Horrifying._

 _Strange._

 _Unique._

 _Strange._

A doll of his civilian self was smashed against a mini-Marinette. Their buttom eyes were clinking against each other, threatening to pop out. Controlling them was Marinette, who had broken herself. Her expression was blank, but damn, the tiny girl was pushing really hard.

After a few minute of silence, her head slowly turned to face him, a face-splitting grin plastered onto her features. It was creepy and doll-like on Marinette, he could imagine her being in a horror movie.

Wait, that was really mean..

The puppeteer finally spoke in a hushed whisper,

 _"they kissed."_

Chat Noir's stance dropped, and all he was doing was gaping at her. Again, it went quiet and slowly, Marinette's expression morphed from dreamy and content to horrified and distressed.

"Nononononononono, this isn't what it looks like-!" Marinette tried to reassure him, throwing the dolls back in the basket with perfect aim and shook her head and hands fervently. Chat took a step back.

"Uhm," the hero started, "I think I'm interrupting something.. I'll go.. save a cat from a tree?" And with that stupid excuse, he bolted off into the night. Behind him, the bluenette groaned and faceplanted onto the floor, moaning in agony.

* * *

The next day, Adrien couldn't look at Marinette without turning into a bumbling mess and running away, horrified. Unknown to him, Marinette slumped her shoulders and looked down at her shoes.

Adrien couldn't believe that the strong-willed, clever, clumsy, shy, creative- many other qualities- was obsessed with playing with dolls.

 _Particularly making them- what she believed- kiss._

On one of his attempts to get away, he looked back to see a disheartened Marinette, the energy around her growing cold. His guilt overrode his system, and Adrien robotically walked back to her.

"H-Hi," Marinette stuttered out, hiding something behind her back. Beside her, Alya silently cheered.

"H-hhi?" Adrien stammered out. He finally understood why she was so shy around him. He thinks.

"I was thinking-" she started, her eyes darting around them, but Adrien's nervousness caught up.

Adrien suddenly interrupted, "do you play with dolls?" He rushed the question out, emerald eyes locked onto sapphire.

Immediately, her face melted into mortification. He broke her, "OH mY GOD CHAT TOLD YOU, DIDN'T HE?!" Marinette whisper-yelled in a panic, eyes going wide at the revelation.

"Um-"

"THAT STUPID MANGY CAT!"

Alya started growing frantic and confused.

"N-no.." Adrien tried to continue, but a frustrated squawk came out from in front of him.

"I'LL SKIN HIM! I'LL SKIN HIS NINE LIVES OFF, THAT-" The object from behind her was torn into two when she hurriedly brought her hands in front of her, making fists. It was a letter?

"Marinette-" Adrien widened his eyes, concerned for his alter-ego's safety.

"YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" Marinette screamed and broke off in a frenzy. She ran out of the school grounds, nearly got run over, then smashed a fire hydrant. Adrien audibly gasped in fright as she continued to bash the poor hydrant.

She didn't even come back.

The bewildered bluenette dashed madly into the streets, and a tumbleweed blew by where Alya and Adrien still stood.

"Uhh..?" The blonde rose an eyebrow, and awkwardly shuffled away, calling over Nino.

Alya sent the model a deadly glare before chasing after her insane friend.

Later, at patrol, Chat got an unexplained and rushed scolding from Ladybug.

"YOU LITTLE- NOW ADIRNE- NOW AD-AD-AD- ARGH! MY DOLLS ARE A SACRED TREASURE-" it went along those lines. Chat Noir, confused and bewildered, watched her bring her wrath on a pole. The tiny fists imprinted on them were like someone else's..

He could've revealed her identity if it wasn't for the same tiny fists of fury that accidentally collided with his face when he tried to get a closer look. The last thing he heard before he fainted was a squeal, "CHAAAAAAAT!"

* * *

:D


End file.
